Complicated
by Jennadrielle
Summary: Jean thought she was an ordinary girl until she discovered that she was a witch. With a dangerous mission to complete, given to her by Dumbledore, and a forbidden love in the air, will Jean be able to help defeat Voldemort or will she join him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Prologue

It was a dark October night, of 1980. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, reading the Daily Prophet. All the students were asleep in bed. He got up from where he was sitting and walked to the window. The night was completely still and quiet. To most people it was your average, every day night. But to Professor Dumbledore, it was something more, something that put him on edge. A look of worry washed over his face, and he began to feel sad and in pain-but not for himself, for someone else. He was feeling concerned for someone. _But who?_ He thought. He didn't understand what was happening, and frankly he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know that someone was in pain. How could he help them if he didn't know where to find them? He shook his head sadly and decided that a bit of sleep would do the trick.

Later that night

_It was dark and silent in the house, all except for the coo of a small infant. All at once the door flew open, and in walked four death eaters, with wands at the ready. They turned on the lights only to discover a young couple running into the next room, shutting the door fiercely behind them. The death eaters broke down the door with a spell that could not easily be heard over the baby's cry. "Expeliarmus!" one of the death eaters called out and both the young man and woman's wands fell to the ground where they were out of reach. As the young man held the woman tight in his arms, the woman held her child closer to her breast. _

_As they stood there defeated, in walked the Dark Lord himself with a smirk on his face. "Very good, very good," he said looking toward his evil servants, "I have now proven once again, that the power of love is weak." He looked at the couple pathetically and added, "You couldn't even defend yourselves." He gave a dry chuckle. "So tell me," he said as he paced before them, "where is the Order hiding these days?"_

"_Do you really believe us foolish enough to tell you? Or do you believe us all to be as stupid as you are and not realize the danger we would put our friends in if we answered your question?"_

"_Crucio!" Vlodemort's voice rang out and bounced off the walls. The young man sank to the ground, shaking. His wife came down to comfort him, although she knew she could do nothing. As she silently cried he tightly squeezed her hand. It was then that Voldemort released the curse. He gave out a sinister laugh. "Fool, love cannot save you now, just as it never has. It is but an empty word that means nothing. It has no meaning, and no power. Only a fool would believe that it would. And now, you will die, powerless, and meaningless." He pointed his wand directly at the young man's heart, with hatred in his eyes. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. The young man lay motionless on the floor. The woman sobbed bitterly pulling her child in closer. She knew she would be next._

Dumbledore shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. As he breathed heavily with fright, he quickly got dressed. He then thought very deeply about where his dream had taken place. Once he pictured it in his mind, he apparated himself there. He found himself standing in the kitchen. It was dark. Every light was now off, except for one room. He quietly made his way near the room, and stopped when he was in ear shot. He hid behind the couch, and he listened attentively as he heard the bitter sob of a young woman. It was just like in his dream. Then he heard, "Avada Kedavra," a scream, and silence except for that of a baby's cry. He had killed her. Voldemort had killed her.

Dumbledore stood up from his hiding place as he watched the Dark Lord pick up the small child. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stay silent and watch him kill his friend's only child. "Tom!" he called out as he came into sight. Voldemort stood there as if in a trance. He was truly shocked to see him there, and a little concerned that he might have brought the Order with him. When he saw he was alone, he managed to force a smile as he said, "Albus Dumbledore, how nice. I wasn't expecting you."

"Give me the child! I will not see you destroy yet another innocent life!"

"I was not going to harm her; I was merely going to give her what she deserves. And I'm sorry Dumbledore, but I can't have you interfere. Thorfinn?" The death eater came towards Dumbledore with his wand pointed at him. He was about to cast a spell but Dumbledore beat him to it. Three more death eaters came at him. As he cast spells he strained to hear what the Dark Lord was doing to the child. He couldn't hear what he was saying but he knew what he was doing. He was putting a curse on her.

Dumbledore became too distracted with what was going on with the child when he heard, "Expeliarmus!" His wand flew out of his hand and rolled across the room. The three death eaters pointed their wands and were about to put an end to him, when Voldemort called out, "No! I will deal with him myself!"

Immediately after he had spoken these words, the Order of the Phoenix appeared in the room and went into action. Voldemort blew out a breath of fire (which Dumbledore had easily put out with a wave of his hand which made water come forth) before vanishing along with his four death eaters.

Dumbledore ran to the crying child that lay on the stone cold floor. He healed any wounds that she might've had, but he couldn't lift the curse. Now that she had it, it was only her that could break it.

"How did you find me?" he said, turning to face the members of the Order.

"McGonagall told us you were gone." Lupin began.

"And in danger." Tonks added.

"You had told us that they weren't safe anymore," Moody said, looking toward the other room, "and we figured that you might be here checking up on them."

"If only we had come sooner." Tonks said dismally as she peered into the other room to find her friends lying lifeless on the floor. She sniffled and looked back to see the others with their heads hung low.

As Dumbledore looked into the eyes of the small child, he realized that she was still in danger. He looked up and said, "We must leave her with a muggle family so the death eaters will not find her. She will be safe there. When it is time, I will send for her to come to Hogwarts, where she will be under my watch and protection. When she is old enough, she will be of great use to you," he said looking into the eyes of his peers, "more than you know."


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: The Letter

It was now the year of 1996, and the summer was almost over. Soon I would have to go back to school. I slowly got out of bed and put on my bathrobe. As I descended the stairs, I rubbed the sand out of my eyes and yawned. When I got to the kitchen, I found my mother and father drinking coffee. I watched as my mother placed her coffee on the table, walked over to her husband and gently placed her lips on his. They stayed that way momentarily as I walked into the room. I gave out a groan to show my disgust at what I saw as I teased them saying,

"It's too early in the morning for that, don't you think?" At the sound of my voice, they immediately let go of each other and my mother went back to her coffee.

"In time," her mother stated, "you will find someone to love and care for, and you will be doing the exact same thing to him."

"I hope that's not going to be anytime soon." Her father commented.

"Don't worry dad," I said as I reached into the cabinet to get a box of cereal, "I've already told you, there is no one at school, or in the neighborhood, that I'm interested in."

"Yeah, well, let's just keep that way shall we? I'm not ready to let go of my baby just yet." He said with a smile.

"Dad!" I reprimanded him. He only gave me a smile as he patted my back and left the room. Before I dove into my breakfast I went into the next room to see what I got in the mail. I walked back into the kitchen, still browsing through the mail, when something caught my eye. It was a letter addressed to me, but from somewhere I had no knowledge of. I quickly opened it up and pulled out the slip of paper and read,

_Dear Miss Parker,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

My eyes popped as I read the last few words there. _Me? A witch? How is this possible?_ Anxiously I read on.

_You may have already found that you have powers, something that makes you different from others in the world you live in. You are not just an ordinary girl, Miss Parker. You are a witch with powerful skills, skills that you may be unaware of, but that would greatly be of use to the wizarding world. You shall be required to report to Head Quarters upon arrival. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith._

I looked over at the other paper in my hand to see a list of supplies. This was just plain creepy.

_We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say or how to respond. I was a witch, and I had powers. I couldn't refuse. Curiosity got the better of me. I wanted to know my powers, and I wanted to know how to use them. I immediately dropped all the letters except the one addressed to me, and I rushed upstairs to my parents' room.

"Mom! Dad! You are not going to believe this!"

"Believe what sweetie?" my mother asked as she started straightening up the room.

"I got a letter…it's from Albus Dumbledore, and he wants me to go to Hogwarts school of _Witchcraft and Wizardry._" I emphasized the last two words, these being the most important. My mother stopped what she was doing and stared wide eyed at me for a while, until dad came over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. It was then that she began to cry.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"I just…" she sniffled, "I just didn't want this day to come, the day where we would have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" I asked. She wouldn't answer. I looked to dad.

"The day where we would have to tell you that you're not really our daughter." My mouth hung open and I was puzzled. How can this be?

"What?" I asked a little dazed from the drama. This couldn't be true; he had to be lying.

"It's true!" my mother sobbed. I looked to dad again for answers.

"You were given to us by that man," he said pointing to the letter I was holding in my hand, "he said that we were to keep you safe until he was sure that you were no longer in danger in the wizarding world. Then he would send for you."

"Who is he? Is he my real family?"

"I don't know sweetie, but if he is asking for you, than it is time for you to go and meet him." I nodded my head sadly. I knew what I had to do; I just wasn't really ready to leave home. I didn't want to go. And yet, I wanted to find out who I really was, and where my true parents were. Perhaps this man could help.

"I guess I'll go and start packing." I said dismally as I slowly turned around and headed out of the room.

The next morning

I told my parents (well actually they were just temporary guardians) it would be easier if they let me go to the train station myself. So I said goodbye at the house.

"Well, this is it. I love you both so much. Thanks for everything." I said through tears. I couldn't stop them. I had lived with them my whole life. And now I was leaving them. I've been living under their roof for 15 years, only to find that they're not my real parents. Mine were still out there somewhere. I was sad for leaving these good and caring people whom I've grown to love. But I want to do this…so I'm gonna go.

"You know," my mother said, trying to sound cheerful, "you are welcome here anytime. If you ever want to come back…"

"I'll let you know. Thanks!" I hugged her as she squeezed me. I guess it was because they never had a child until I came into their lives. And just like most parents, they didn't want to let me go. Reluctantly, I let go of her to embrace my father as well. He only smiled and said,

"Well, off you go. And you be careful around any boys that you may meet. I don't want you to get hurt." I laughed softly. I would miss his lectures on boys.

"I'll be careful, I promise. I love you guys. Bye." I said walking out the door. They stood there in the front entrance, and watched me until I was out of sight. And I swiftly made my way to the train station.

Later

I got off the train with my luggage, and scanned the place to see if anyone would come towards me saying they were Albus Dumbledore, or that they would take me to him. No one came. _That was odd. How can I go anywhere if no one's here to meet me? I don't know where to go._ Then it hit me. My letter! It had said something about a particular place to go. I quickly brought out my letter and read: _Head Quarters._ That's where I must go. Carefully I picked up my luggage and after a little ways of walking, I came across a small pub, called _The Three Broomsticks_. It was jammed pack, when I got in, and full of roaring laughter. I made my way to the counter, and asked the waiter there where Head Quarters was.

"Head Quarters? Never heard of it." With that he turned and walked away. Well, he was helpful. I sat there quietly pondering what I was going to do now, until a strange man walked up to me and spoke.

"I know where Head Quarters is. I'm a trusted friend of Dumbledore's, and he told me to tell you how to get there." This was pretty strange to me. I mean, I hardly knew him. What if he was lying? I had the take the risk. He did say he knew where Head Quarters was. He was my only chance.

"Where is it then?" I asked calmly.

"It's at Grimmauld Place."

"How do I get there?"

"You'll have to use the Floo Network. Come on, I'll show you." He took me to an empty room with a huge fireplace. He told me to step into it and I did as instructed. He then gave me some powder.

"Now just say Grimmauld Place and throw the powder down." Okay, right. How hard can it be?

"Grimwold Place." I threw the powder and immediately a green fire consumed me, and transported me somewhere else. I was no longer in Three Broomsticks. I was in the middle of a dark alley. I was frightened. _This couldn't be Head Quarters. _I thought. I guess he was lying, and now I was lost. Quickly I walked to find my way out of the alley. As I walked, I heard more than just my footsteps. Someone was following me. I stopped and listened. I heard nothing. I looked behind me and saw three young men, smiling and coming toward me. I picked up my speed and was now running. I ran as fast as my legs would go. Only they didn't move fast enough.

"Aresto Momentum!" one of them shouted. I gradually slowed down my pace, until I couldn't move at all. _What was happening? How did he do that? Oh, duh! What was I thinking? This is the wizarding world._ He slowly walked over to me and pushed me against the wall. He caressed my cheek. I turned away.

"Well what do we have here?" he said, looking me over.

"Yeah, I don't recall ever seeing you before." The other said.

"Let go of me!" I hissed.

"Why? Don't you want to have some fun?" they all began to laugh.

"Let me go! Help!" I screamed. The closest man punched me and I fell to the ground.

"Shut up, you little good for nothing." He said as he raised his wand at me. He was about to cast another spell on me when I heard someone say,

"Ventus!" The three men flew back. Bewildered, they fled from sight. The boy who had cast the spell ran over to me and undid the spell that was on me. He lifted me from the ground and pointed his wand at my bleeding nose.

"This might hurt just a little. Episkey." I flinched. I touched underneath my nose where I was bleeding, but the blood had vanished. He had healed me.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for my luggage.

"Where are you heading? I could give you a ride." He said pointing toward his broom.

"I'm trying to find Head Quarters. But I think I got lost." I said bluntly.

"Grimmauld Place? You know of it?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, you're not too far from it. Did you use the floo network?" I nodded.

"You must've pronounced it wrong if you ended up here." He said looking at me. I flushed scarlet.

"It's alright. I remember my first time using the floo network. I didn't say it right either. Ended up a block away from where I wanted to be." He tried to make me feel better. I thought it was sweet. We got on his broom and it lifted off the ground and into the air. I held onto him tighter.

"Never been flying on a broom before?" he asked.

"Never." I said.

"Where are you from?"

"Michigan." I stated. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year. Do you go there?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, it'll be good to know one person there." I said under my breath. But he heard. And I was glad.

"And I'll be able to show you around. You can go to classes with me."

"Thanks." I said blushing. It was a good thing he couldn't see me. We stopped at a muggle town, with a very large structure situated in the foreground. Suddenly I noticed that the building had begun to split into two. And it seemed as if the muggles were unaware. I stared in silence.

"This is Head Quarters. If you just follow all the way down, the Order is in the first room you come by."

"Thanks again, for everything…for saving me." I smiled.

"It was nice to have met you. I guess I'll see you at school soon."

"Yeah." I said a little dazed. The moonlight glowed on the boy before me. He had messy black hair and green emerald eyes. On his face he wore a warm and friendly smile as he took off into the air, and disappeared into the night.

"Wow." I said, dazzled. I exhaled sharply and turned to go down the hall and into the first room I saw. _Was this really happening to me? Of course it was! I like him! I don't even know him, but I feel something for him. I must be losing it._ As I waited by the door, I looked back to see where I had previously come from. Then a thought struck me hard. _Damn! I forgot to give him my name! What was I thinking?_

"Jean Wil- I mean Parker?" I turned around to see a woman with purple hair. She looked nice.

"That's me." I said. I shook her hand as she introduced herself.

"My name is Nymphidora Tonks. Just call me Tonks; everyone else does. Come into the room with me and meet the Order. Then we shall discuss your purpose here." I followed her into the room where everyone else was. They were all gathered around the table. Tonks introduced me to all of them.

"This is Remus Lupin." He took my hand to shake it.

"A pleasure." He said. Tonks went on.

"This is Alastar Moody, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and Severus Snape." As I shook Snape's hand he only glared at me. What did I ever do to him? I sat down amongst the Order and waited patiently for them to begin.

"Jean," Lupin began, "do you know why Dumbledore asked you to come to Hogwarts?"

"Because I have special powers." I stated. Remus chuckled.

"Partly, it is also because he wanted to bring you back to the wizarding world. Do you understand?"

"I think so. I know that John and Maggie Parker aren't my real parents-that Dumbledore gave them to me to keep me safe…but from what?"

"Death eaters. As much as the wizarding world is quite fascinating and, well, magical, not all witches and wizards are good. There is one in particular, who is a very evil wizard: Voldemort. He thirsted for power and he is now the most evil creature that walks this earth. And he has followers. They are the death eaters. Because of your special powers Jean, Voldemort wanted you on his side. But Dumbledore saved you…and you know the rest from there."

"So now that everything is safe again, he sent for me to come back?"

"No, not everything is safe again. Voldemort is still lurking around. But Dumbledore so desperately wanted you to come to Hogwarts and learn to wield your powers. But not to worry Jean. As long as Dumbledore is around, you won't be harmed."

"Your powers would be extremely useful to the Dark Lord is he ever got a hold of them. Luckily that will never happen." Kingsley said reassuringly. "But we didn't just ask you to come back for Hogwarts. We need your help in finding out what Voldemort is planning to do and where he and his death eaters are hiding."

"How could I help?" I was wondering where he was getting at.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is a death eater. Her sister-in-law was killed, along with her husband and child. That was 16 years ago. The body of the girl has not been found. Believe it or not, they are still looking in hopes to burry her with the rest of their deceased family. You could pretend to be her and her husband's long lost niece."

"But apart from that," Tonks added, "we would like you to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore created it long ago, and he feels that you have what it takes to become a part of it. But you must swear never to tell this to anyone. If someone found out you were part of the Order, you would be in great danger. And Voldemort could release his wrath on you, until you had told him where we were hiding. This is a very serious thing, being part of the Order, and a very serious task that you have been given. Will you take it?" I sat in silence and thought deeply over this. _I knew I could keep their secret (that wasn't a problem), but was I really ready for something like this? Was I prepared to go up against the world's most evil villain? What if I was caught? But I couldn't let these people down, or the entire world for that matter. Look at them. It was obvious that they really needed me. I didn't know what would be in store for me, but I felt this a worthy task to take, and not to turn down._

"When do I begin?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. You will take this paper and give it Bellatrix. It is signed from the Ministry of Magic, stating that you are legally her niece. From there you will be on your own for a while. When school starts, we will keep in touch. And you let us know if anything changes or if you find out any information."

"But for now," Tonks said, gently laying her hands on my shoulders, "you ought to get some sleep."

"Alright." And with that, I went to bed, dreaming of a boy with messy black hair and green emerald eyes.

Please Read and Review!


	3. The Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: The Malfoy Manor

I woke up early the next morning and prepared myself for what I was about to do. I quickly got dressed and descended the stairs. I talked with the Order one last time and then I said my goodbyes. It would be a while before I'd see them again. For how long I didn't know.

I walked the streets of Wiltshire until I came to the Malfoy Manor. I stood two feet away from the door. I took a deep breath and then let it out. _Could I do this? Of course I could! I had to! It's too late to get out of it now._ I exhaled slowly as I rang the doorbell. I stood there patiently, waiting for someone to answer, but it felt like an eternity, and it made me all the more nervous. Finally someone came to the door. I was surprised to see that it was Bellatrix herself, standing before me. How did I know this? She wore this long black dress that was tattered here and there. The long sleeves of her dress were cut at the shoulders. She had long, curly, raven black hair that went everywhere, and she had dark and hateful eyes. There was no compassion at all. That's how I knew her…and the Order told me so much about her. Her eyes were glaring into mine. It was as though she was trying to figure out why I was there just by looking me in the eyes. It made me uncomfortable but I couldn't look away. I felt as though she knew my secret and the real reason why I was there. But I couldn't let her see my fear. If I was going to pretend to be her niece, then I mustn't be afraid of her. I gained my senses back just as she began to speak.

"What do you want?" she said rather annoyed. My knees grew weak and I was trembling. But she took no notice of it.

"My name is Jean, and, well, this might come as a shock to you, but I am your sister-in-law's long lost daughter." Her eyes widened as she stared at me, and began to look me up and down, as if to study me. I sure hoped she was buying it. But she didn't look entirely convinced, so I went to plan B.

"If you want to see them, I have the papers here to prove it." I handed her the papers, indicating my relation to them and to her. She snatched it from me and eagerly looked through the papers. She looked up from the papers and once again at me. But this time I was not trembling. I looked back at her confidently…hiding my fear from her sight. She handed me back the papers.

"Well, Jean, you are quite welcome here. My husband and I searched for you for years. But you were no where to be found, and finally we gave up. But you have come home to us. Come in. I shall introduce you to my husband-your Uncle Rudolphus. Then you may rest until our evening meal if you wish."

"Okay. Thank you Aunt." _Thank you God! She actually believes me!_

"Bella. It was always your father's wish that you would call me Bella, or Aunt Bella, which ever you prefer. Come now." My new aunt led me to a larger room that held a fireplace, a bookshelf, a large table, and a chair in which a dark shadow of a man sat. The hair on my arms and my back stood up as the goose bumps crawled up to the back of my neck. I was terrified. I froze where I stood. I willed my feet to move a few feet more before they stopped again. That's as far as I could go. No. That's as far as I wanted to go. I was a couple feet away. But I still couldn't get a clear glimpse of his face. It terrified me all the more. Luckily Bellatrix intervened.

"Rudolphus come and welcome our guest, Jean Lestrange." He tilted his head slightly toward me, but not enough for the shadow to reveal anything but his twinkling, dark eyes. He stood up, and walked out from the shadows. As he came into the light, I could see he was a tall and fairly muscular built character. He had broad shoulders, a big chest, and quite a bit of hair, though none that covered his face. I also took notice that he had large hands, strong enough to break a twig like me. I flinched at the thought, but they didn't seem to notice.

"She is the child of my brother Rabastan?" he said after some time of silence.

"Yes, she is. Can you not see the resemblance? Her long and full eye lashes and her strong looking chin our very much like Rabastan. And her long silky, and wavy brown hair, and her small and beautiful lips are just like her mother's were." Again he looked me up and down. I believe he was convinced though I could not tell for sure. He then laid his sturdy hand on my shoulder and gave me a gentle shake.

"Welcome, Jean. You are very welcome indeed. But I cannot imagine how exhausted you must be. Bella, take this poor girl up to her room to get some rest, then you may come down to dinner, and meet the rest of the family."

"Thank you…Uncle." I said simply. What else was there to say? I was tired. I've been in danger the entire time I spent there and now the worst was over. I was relieved but exhausted from all the fear I had carried inside. So you can imagine how eager I was to get to my room.

Bella led me upstairs to my room. I set my things down on the floor next to my bed. After welcoming me once more, she left, shutting the door behind her, and I collapsed on my bed, completely passed out.

Later

It must have been at least two hours before I awoke. I lifted my suitcase onto my bed, opened it up, and began to unpack. It was after I had set my hair supplies into the drawer when I heard something coming from downstairs. I opened my door and leaned over the stair railing to get a glimpse of who I heard-for the voice was not my Aunt or Uncle but that of a young boy-but I saw nothing. Curiosity got the better of me, and so I descended the stairs in search of the younger stranger. I found him in the study room, with my Aunt Bella. From the back of him, I could identify him as a young boy, about the same age as me actually, with a full head of blonde hair. He was fairly tall; semi strongly built. As I stood in wonder of who it could be, my Aunt turned around and interrupted my thoughts as she spoke.

"Ah, Jean you are up! Did you unpack all your things?"

"Yes. I did. Who's this, Bella?" It was then that he turned around and revealed himself to me. I saw a clear but pale looking face with light blue eyes. His hair was parted at the side, but his bangs were standing up and sticking out to the other side. His eyebrows were dark, same with his eyelashes. And his nose was somewhat long, but his lips looked soft, warm and even a little excited as he smiled up at me.

"This is my nephew-your cousin- Draco." He reached out his bandaged hand to me and I happily took it, though I was somewhat concerned as to what had happened to his hand. He was strong and gentle at once. How was that possible?

"It's Dray." He said still smiling.

"Hi Dray. It's really nice to meet you. What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, uh, I got it caught in the door." I noticed he didn't meet my eyes when he said that.

"So…what are you guys doing?" I tried to keep the conversation going.

"I'm teaching Draco Occlumency and Legilimency. I will soon teach you the same. You will no doubt have good use for it in the near future."

"But what are they…Occlumency and Legilimency?"

"Occlumency is the act of closing up your mind to those who might try to invade it. It is a shield against Legilimency." Draco explained.

"And Legilimency is the act of invading or reading someone else's mind." Bella finished.

"Wow. And I'm to learn all that? I've never conjured a spell before. I've had no practice."

"Yes, well, that's why I'm here to instruct you until school starts up again."

"School?" I tried to act surprised.

"Yes, Hogwarts School. It's designed for those who were born gifted with magic. You'll like it there, Jean. And Draco will show you around." I looked towards Dray who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Well Draco, your lessons are finished for today. Why don't you show Jean around the house and tell her about Hogwarts?"

"Sure thing Bella. Come on Jean."

"Ok." I said blithely. I think I was finally starting to feel a little more comfortable around here, especially with Dray around. I hoped we would become good friends.

After a thorough tour of the house, we found our way back to my room on my bed. We sat there talking about Hogwarts for a while, and then about Quidditch. There was a short silence that followed. But I had to break it, for I hadn't forgotten that I was on a mission. And so I needed to gather as much information as I could.

"Dray…where is your father? I don't think I've met him as of yet." I didn't want to sound too eager about his where-abouts. Draco looked down at the floor, and I knew then that wherever his father was, it grieved Draco to think about it. However horrible it was though, I had to find out. So I went with the first reasonable theory about his absence.

"I'm sorry….." I said trying to comfort him. He looked up toward me and met my gaze.

"…your father…he's dead…"

"Dead? Hardly." He sounded more angry and in pain when he spoke. "He has been made a prisoner of Azkaban."

"What's Azkaban?" this time I was curious.

"It's a prison for witches and wizards, and it is heavily guarded by the Dementors. It's the last place any witch or wizard wants to be. It is so horrific, and there is so much suffering caused by the Dementors, that many who are sent there are known to lose their sanity and go mad."

"But what _are_ Dementors?"

"They are known to be the darkest and foulest creatures in the world. They feed off of human fear and thus lead many into depression and despair. They can even go as far as sucking out your soul. That's called a Dementor's kiss. They are the guardians of Azkaban, and they show no mercy to their prisoners." He said this through gritted teeth as he began to get tense. I stopped my inquisition there. I didn't want to pain him any further.

"I'm sorry…it's really none of my business." As if coming back from a dream, Draco looked up at me as he regained his composure.

"It's fine Jean. I mean, it's not like it's your fault. It's all Potter's fault." He muttered the last part under his breath. But I heard it.

"Who's Potter?"

"Potter? He's a kid I go to school with. They think he's the Chosen One that will save our world from The Dark Lord. But he's nothing but a fake…and a jerk." I knew "the dark lord" referred to Voldemort, but I was still in the dark about this "Potter". Perhaps I would learn more later. Anyways, I was sure that Dray would probably point him out to me at school.

There was a long and awkward silence before anyone said anything. It was Dray who broke the silence.

"Tomorrow we are going to Hogsmeade for school supplies. I'll help you get all the basics, and then I want you to meet some friends of mine at _The_ _Three Broomsticks._

"Okay, great. I'd love to meet your friends, if they're just as wonderful as you." I gave him a devilish look, and he smiled widely.

"Jean! Draco! Come down for dinner!" I heard Bella's voice ring throughout the house.

"That's our cue." Dray said. We got up off of my bed and began to exit out of the room. I was in front and Dray was behind me.

"Now you will be able to meet my mother." He whispered to me as we turned from the stairs into the dining room. I turned pale and felt the fear grab onto me again. _Oh no, not another. What if I won't be able to hide it from her?_ But I knew I wouldn't get far with that attitude. I had to be brave. The Order was counting on me.

I stepped into the dining room, where I would be introduced to her. I softly exhaled as she stood up out of her chair. She looked at me for a long period of time. But her look was not piercing as Bella's and Rudolphus' were. It was as if she was relieved to see me and couldn't be happier. It made me feel more at ease to know her look wasn't passing judgment on me. At last she walked up to me and gave me a warm and gentle hug. It made me miss my mother in the muggle world. How I longed to see her again and be in her arms. I would give anything to go back to a normal life there. But there was a part of me that wanted to stay. I felt as if in a funny way I did belong here. It was strange. I felt a stronger purpose for me in this world of magic than in the human world.

We all sat down and began to eat in silence. Of course the meal did end in a very pleasant conversation having to do with my future here and at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. I would then see the famous Professor Dumbledore-the one who sent for me in the first place. I knew he would be able to help me.


	4. School Supplies

Chapter Three: School Supplies

It must have been a quarter to noon the next day when we set out to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Naturally Draco took me into all the little shops of consequence, where I got my books, a wand, a broom, and anything else that was required on my supply list from Dumbledore. It was after all this that we came to Magical Menagerie – a pet store. It was here that we came so I could pick out my pet to bring with me to Hogwarts. To my surprise, when we entered the shop, it was crowded and deafening. I could hear many diverse animal sounds, from the screams of an owl to the croakings of a toad, people entering in to purchase, and people exiting out with their animal. The bell on the edge of the door must have rung at least 15 times while I was there. Although we had to squeeze through the crowds just about every step we took, Dray gave me a tour of the shop and showed me all the different types of animals before letting me go off and choose the animal I liked best. He then told me he would wait outside where there was more air to breathe. And with that he left, and I stayed and explored some more before I would choose.

I looked over at each animal, but I was hopelessly undecided as to which one I wanted as my own…until fate stepped in. There was a loud bang followed by a shout.

"Get that monkey! He's getting away! Stop him someone!" It was as soon as the man said this that the monkey leapt onto my shoulder where he stood proudly, awaiting his pursuer. I was startled by his presence, but it didn't last long as he nuzzled close to me, resting his tail on the other side of my shoulder. I chuckled in spite of myself – my parents from the muggle world would never let me keep him. At last the man arrived just in front of me, gasping for breath. I wondered how this little creature could cause such exhaustion.

"Forgive me miss, he slipped out of his cage and I wasn't quick enough to catch him." He said in between breaths.

"That's quite alright. You know," I said as I balanced myself forward so the monkey could freely climb to the other side of my shoulder, "I would be more than happy to take him off your hands if he is causing you so much trouble."

"You mean you would like to purchase him?" he inquired.

"I think I will. He seems to be as fond of me as I am of him." I smiled as I moved his tail from my mouth. The man seemed almost relieved as he helped me to the front counter where he gave me the cage and I gave him the money.

"Thank you very much miss. Come again soon." I returned my thanks as I headed out the door with my new pet.

When I came out of the store I looked for Draco, but he was no where to be found. I set the cage down with the rest of my supplies that Dray had left next to a bench. Then I set out to look for him. Although I really had no idea where I was going, I knew I would spot Dray sooner or later; so I was not entirely worried. And I had my furry companion to talk to.

"Now," I began, "what to name you?" I contemplated as he climbed all over me from one shoulder to the next, then to my head until he had climbed in front of my face and then hung low around my neck. His soft fur tickled my neck and my chin. He was very playful, I could tell. I thought for a long time before the name came to me.

"I know what to call you: Kestrel." It didn't necessarily have any meaning to it. But I thought it fit his personality, so I went with it. He seemed to approve as he chattered away while jumping onto my back. I was too busy paying attention to him that I was not watching where I was going and I ended up knocking over the stranger who was in front of me. To my surprise it was the same boy who had rescued me the night before and who had taken me to Head Quarters. I flushed scarlet. This was not the way I wanted to meet up with him again.

"Oh my gosh. I am really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going and I…sorry."

"That's fine," he said getting up. "Hey, I remember you…from the other night. You were lost and I took you to Head Quarters."

"Um yeah. That was me." I was stuttering.

"Still lost?" he teased.

"Uh, no. I'm actually looking for someone, but I think he ran off someplace."

"Huh, and you have no idea where he is?"

"Nope." It was starting to get a little awkward, but my furry companion intervened as he leapt from my shoulder to his.

"Kestrel!" I scolded. But he was not paying attention as he climbed all over the boy in front of me. As if I wasn't embarrassed enough.

"It's alright. He's fine. What did you say his name was?"

"Kestrel." I smiled and he smiled back at me as he played around with Kestrel.

"And, what is your name? I forgot that we never introduced ourselves the other night."

"It's Jean."

"Harry." He said, extending his hand to me. As I took it something strange happened to me. As our skin touched, in my mind I could see flashes of different events; but they weren't from my life…they were from his. I saw a mother running into a room with her child, screaming as she shut the door behind her. I saw a werewolf chasing him, and then in another moment, I saw him wielding a very powerful spell that shielded him from theses dark hooded shadows – and I knew at once that they were the Dementors that Dray had told me about. I saw him battling a monstrous serpent. Then I saw him dancing with one girl, and then kissing another. I saw pain and agony in his face as he watched a man with long dark hair and blue eyes fall through the veil of death. I saw him help a girl in an alley who was being attacked – me.

It was there that the visions stopped and I was able to break off the connection. It was as if awakening from a dream. In the moment our hands touched I was unable to pull away. It was like I had frozen in time. What was happening to me? This was really weird. I was breathing some what heavily, still dazed and a little shocked from what had just occurred. But Kestrel brought me back to my senses as he jumped back onto my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Harry's voice sounded concerned. After what had just happened, I was at a loss for words, but I forced myself to speak.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to regain my composure.

"Jean!" someone called from behind me. It was Dray. He walked over to me and stood in between Harry and me.

"Stay away form her Potter; she out of your league." Dray threatened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy."

"She's a Lestrange, and I don't think dating a death eater would sit too well with your conscience. Come on Jean, let's go." And just like that he hauled me away while I was trying to figure out what just took place.

"Dray!" I yelled from behind as I was helplessly being dragged behind him; but he didn't even look back. Finally he took me down a deserted alley where he threw my back toward the wall.

"Dray what the heck? Why are you doing this? I knew him and he was really nice to me! Why did you do that?" I all but screamed at him.

"Jean, listen to me. That was Harry Potter, the guy that I was talking to you about – the one who was the reason my father was put into Azkaban. He's the one we're fighting against; he's the enemy. I couldn't let you form any kind of attachment to him because, well…listen Jean, he's not the one for you."

"Whoever said I thought of him in that way?" I muttered under my breath.

"I could tell." I felt myself blushing. _Was I that obvious?_ I gave out a long exhale as I looked down at the ground.

"Come on," he urged, taking my hand in his, "let's go to the Three Broomsticks so you can meet my friends." Reluctantly I went with him. There was no use to get into an argument with him – I _had_ to be on his side if I was going to get any information. Sometimes people have to make sacrifices. But he could never make me forget what happened in that moment that Harry's hand and mine touched.

We left our school supplies for Dray's mother to pickup and take back home with her. How I longed to weasel out of going to the Three Broomsticks and instead accompany her home. But I was not in a position to have my own way. So I followed the crowd.

When we entered the Three Broomsticks it was kind of crowded, but not nearly as bad as it was in the pet store. I remembered this place well, for this is where I had come to ask for directions about the location of Head Quarters. I looked around for the man who had claimed to be the friend of Dumbledore, but I couldn't find him. My thoughts were immediately interrupted by Draco.

"Jean!" he called me to a table where he was sitting. When I had nearly made it to the table, it wasn't long after I saw his companions that my feet froze to the ground. I knew them. I knew the all to well. They were the boys that I met in the alley, the boys who attacked me – the boys that Harry had saved me from. I could bring myself to draw an inch nearer to where they were sitting. How could I after what they did to me…after what they trying to do to me? It was then that Dray excused himself from the table, and walked over to me.

"Jean? What wrong?" he inquired.

"I know those guys."

"Really? Great! Well, guess there won't be any need for introductions. Good."

"No! Not good. They attacked me! I got lost looking for Hea – your house and they came over and attacked me! Which by the way…Harry rescued me from them." I shot back at him.

"Jean, I had no idea. But relax, okay? I'll talk to them." He took me by the hand and we walked over to his table.

"Hey I remember you," one of the boys said…the one that hit me, "you were lost and I think we helped you out, didn't we?" he said as he looked at each of his friends.

"So I heard," Dray sounded serious, "and the fun ends here. This is Jean, and she's my cousin. So ease up on her and no fooling around…or else. Got it guys?" he meant every word. I could tell by the look in his face. And they knew it too. They tried to act cool but I saw a hint of fear in each of them. It made me wonder what his definition of "or else" was. But I was glad for it anyway. It meant I was out of danger…for now. I didn't know how long they were going to keep it up…especially if they were ever to find me alone…without Dray's protection. I shuddered at the thought. I hoped he would always be there. But there was someone I wanted even more…Harry. Could it be possible that after only two meetings I could feel something for him? I mean he was cute. He had black, messy hair that gave him a manly look, and at the same time, a boyish look. Behind his glasses hid the most beautiful sea green eyes. He was gentle, warm, kind, and caring. When our hands touched and I saw his past – if that was his past, I'm still determining – I sensed darkness and sadness. But he showed none of this. Which made me all the more curious to uncover his _mystery_.

"So Jean," the boy looked at me with a devious smirk on his face. I had goose bumps running down my spine now, "what will you have?"

"I don't know. Dray what are you having?"

"A butter beer."

"Great. I'll have the same."

"Hey Draco, when were you going to introduce us to her?" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"I assumed you already knew each other. Jean said that you…"

"I said that we ran into each other, Dray. I didn't say we actually got on a first name basis." I didn't want him to go on. I didn't know what it would mean for me if he did.

"Oh," he said understandingly. He then cleared his throat, "this is Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Theodore Nott." _Great_, I thought, _just great._ Things were starting to get awkward when the waiter finally came with our butter beers. I made myself invisible and just listened intently on their conversation. They talked mostly about how things were going to have to change this year at Hogwarts…it had to be different. Everyone seemed to agree with what Draco was saying, but it seemed that only he knew the full meaning of what he was talking about. Their conversation led to Potter which was nothing but insults, and finally it was time to get back home. I was actually relieved to be going back home to a house full of death eaters. As everyone said their goodbyes I rushed out the door to grab my things. When the others came out, they were smiling at me. It made me sick to my stomach. _How was I supposed to avoid them if they were with Dray?_ Then Dray came out and helped me with my stuff, and we went home.

When we got home, it was nearly time for dinner. But first I went upstairs to put all my things away in my room. Kestrel gave out a cry and I knew he desperately wanted to get out of his cage, but I couldn't let him. I wasn't sure that the family would take to him at all – especially Uncle Rudolphus. So I left him to cry and I went down stairs to join the family for dinner. Soon after, my uncle, aunt, and Dray decided they were going out for something. This was my moment to get some more information. So I asked if they would let me go.

"What do you think, Bella?" my uncle inquired.

"Why not? Suppose Dray was indisposed? Someone should be there to take his place." I smiled a reassuring smile although I had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. And with that, I accompanied them to a small furniture shop called Borgin and Burkes. It looked practically abandoned except for the owner, but he wasn't paying attention to us. After walking through the store a bit we arrived at a large cabinet.

"Here it is." Bellatrix stated in awe. I looked at Dray, then at Bella.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a vanishing cabinet." My uncle answered.

"It can be used as means of transportation." Bellatrix went on.

"But I thought it needs a twin to able to transport." I said, still confused.

"You're very right, Jean. And there is a twin…at Hogwarts."

"But I still don't understand, Bella. What's it to us?"

"It is our secret passage to get into Hogwarts. When the time is right, we will use it to get in. But one of you will have to open it for us." Both Dray and I nodded our heads. She told me everything I needed to know. When I had settled at Hogwarts, I would make my report to the Order. Before we left the store, Dray bought a very beautiful necklace. When I asked who it was for he wouldn't say. When I asked if I could try it on he only laughed and told me that I would never want to try it on if I valued my life. I was curious by what he meant, but I didn't press him any further. I learned all that I needed for now.

After that I went straight up to my room, closed the door, let Kestrel out, and soon after went to bed – with Kestrel snuggling close at the back of my head. Tomorrow I would be on a train that would lead to Hogwarts; and I would finally get to see this famous Dumbledore that I have been so longing to meet. I wanted to know how he knew me, and how he found me. Perhaps we were related, or maybe he at least knows who my parents are and where. I knew for sure that he would be the one answer to all my questions. If I was going to learn anything about my real parents…I would learn it through him. And so I dozed off to sleep and dreamed of my first day of school – but it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed to be in my dream.


	5. Off To School

Chapter Four: Off To School

It was early in the morning when we reached the train station. Dray helped me with my things and then we were set to go. Besides being nervous and a little tense about going to Hogwarts for the first time, I was reasonably light hearted. I felt good about today. Maybe it was because of the way I slept. I didn't know, but at least it would help to boost my confidence level for when we arrived. Dray took me to the back of the train where we met his friends from the other night. I didn't want them to dampen my spirits so I bailed and told Dray I would be walking about the train and exploring.

I must have explored nearly the entire train before I realized I was exhausted. As I turned to head back to my assigned car – where Dray was – I spotted him…Harry. He was in a small room with two others – I presumed they were his friends. I didn't want to chance Harry seeing me so I ducked close to where they were – just below their window. Their door was left ajar but I still had to strain to hear what they were saying.

"So what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet? And who were all those people?" the boy was a red-head and was sitting across from Harry. He was much bigger than Harry, and taller.

"Don't you see?" Harry sounded as if it were obvious, "It was a ceremony, an initiation."

"Stop it Harry. I know where you're going with this." This time the voice was coming from the figure of a girl also sitting across from Harry and next to the red-head.

"It's happened," Harry went on, "he's one of them."

"One of what?" the red-headed boy inquired dumbfounded. The girl gave out a sigh as she turned to face him.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." The boy let out a dry chuckle in response.

"You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with someone like Malfoy?" he inquired.

"Well, then what's he doing in Borgin and Burkes, browsing for furniture?"

"It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke." The boy said simply. Harry didn't look convinced.

"Look, his father is a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione saw it with her own eyes." The girl – Hermione – now spoke to defend herself.

"I told you. I don't know what I saw."

"And who was that girl that was with them? I've never seen her before." The red-head stated. _They were talking about me._

"Her name is Jean Lestrange and she's a Death Eater like the rest of them – a traitor."

"How do you know her?" Hermione inquired.

"She was lost…and in trouble. So I rescued her. But I didn't know who she was until yesterday when Draco told me."

"What was she like? Was she nice to you?" she pressed on.

"Does it matter now?"

"Maybe…if you have feelings for her."

"It wasn't like that Hermione. And even if it was it wouldn't matter because she's a Death Eater – she's just like them and she can't be trusted." _So that's what he thinks of me_, I thought. _Just like them._ It took all my strength to restrain myself from the tears that I felt were ready to burst forth. There went my boost of confidence.

"How do you know she's a Death Eater? Did you see the mark on her arm?" Hermione challenged him.

"No, but is that necessary? Hermione think about it. She's a Lestrange, she's living in a house full of Death Eaters, and Draco said so himself. He told me to stay away from her and that she was with them. What else am I supposed to believe?"

"Don't you think that maybe he told you that just so that you'd stay away from her?" Harry only looked out the window, trying to disregard what Hermione had just suggested. Then he got up, took something from the shelf above him, and started heading out the door.

"I need some air." He said as he slid open the door.

I cursed myself for staying too long as I quickly got up and made my way swiftly down the narrow aisle. I heard footsteps – other than my own – following me. It was him. I increased my pace as I headed to the car where Dray would be. I quickly reached for the door and shut it behind me. I looked to where Dray was sitting and then joined him. I slid into the booth next to Dray and tried to pick up on their conversation.

"Where have you been?" Dray whispered.

"No where. Just exploring."

"Dray who is this?" the girl opposite of us asked in a sweet tone of voice.

"Oh, this is Jean Lestrange. She's my cousin. Jean, this is Pansy Parkinson."

"Hi." I said smiling. She returned the smile. Our unbearable silence continued until a sudden, unexpected thing occurred. The entire car of the train went black. Everywhere was confusion, and everyone was out of their seats, alarmed. I stood up from my seat but I did not move. _Harry_, I thought. It had to be.

"What was that?" Draco asked in a panic, "Blaise?"

"Don't know." Blaise said still startled by the back blurriness.

"Relax boys," Pansy told them, "it's probably just a first year messing around. Come on Draco, sit down. We'll be at Hogwarts soon." Draco obeyed but he seemed unhappy of the fact that we were now getting close to the school. He looked out the window in disgust.

"Hogwarts. What a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'd pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower if I had to continue for another two years."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pansy asked anxiously. Draco turned to face her.

"Let's just say I don't think you'll see me wasting my time in Charms class next year." At this statement Blaise snickered. Draco looked up and flashed his eyes at him.

"Amused, Blaise? We'll see just who's laughing in the end." I sat there quietly listening to all that had taken place. I was beginning to see the true – dark – side of Draco. It frightened me. I knew I was in no real danger of his threats…yet. But what if he were to find out who I really was? My thoughts were interrupted by the movement above me. I looked up to see that my bag had moved just an inch from where it was…and there was nothing there to push it. _Harry must have done it. He must be listening in on our conversations._ I soon realized I wasn't the only one who noticed the movement of the bag. Dray saw it too, and he knew the cause of it. Dray and I shared a glance and then we resumed to converse with our colleagues. But we made sure not to say anything more of importance.

I feared for Harry. I began to see what Draco was capable of…and it made me worry. _But why should I even care?_ I thought harshly. _Harry doesn't care a thing for me; I heard him say it myself. It doesn't make sense._ I couldn't think about it anymore. It only made me more confused.

After what seemed like a short time, the train came to a stop. And everyone was up, getting their luggage, and heading out onto the platform…everyone except Dray. I pulled the bag off from the shelf, and lingered there for a moment just to stare at what I hoped was Harry's invisible face. When I began feeling stupid about staring into thin air, I headed down the aisle. I stopped to turn and look at Dray.

"You go on ahead." He told me, "I wanna check something." I smiled at him, then reluctantly turned around and began to reach for the door. I took one more glance behind me at my "cousin". When I saw him facing the other direction, I swiftly and silently dodged underneath a table. There I stayed quietly to watch what would happen. I watched as he closed the other door and pulled down the shades.

"Didn't Mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter? Petrificus Totals!" I heard a loud thud; I peaked out of my hiding spot to get a glimpse of Harry but he was still invisible. Dray walked over to him and pulled the cloak off him.

"Oh yeah." He smirked, "She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." He gave a look of revenge before he kicked him brutally in the face. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying not to make any sound. _How could Dray be so cruel?_ I thought.

"That's for my father. Enjoy your ride back to London." And with that, he covered him back up in his invisibility cloak and walked passed me and out the door. I sat there for a moment, taking in all that I had witnessed. It was horrible. I slowly crawled out of my hiding spot. I knew the risk I was taking being here. But I also knew from the time I was four, the difference between right and wrong. I owed that to my parents…er…my guardians anyhow. _I had to help him. At least a little. It's the least I could do after what he had done for me. I don't care if he wants my help or not. I owe him. _

I slowly walked over to him and then I knelt by his side. I pulled off his cloak and I gasped at the sight. _Wow, Dray had really hit him hard._ Because of the spell Dray had put on him he couldn't move. But I wasn't about to take it off. If Dray found out he would kill me. So I was limited to the help I could give him. I took out my wand, and I found myself thanking Bellatrix for the spells she had taught me.

"This is for what you did for me." I gently whispered into his ear. I pointed my wand at his nose.

"Episkey." I noticed his flinch as I returned my wand to my pocket.

"I'm sorry I can't do more." I apologized. And with that I gathered up my things and walked away.

I walked off the train only to come face to face with Draco. I backed away in alarm. _Oh no…here it comes._ I had to think of something quick. I let out a nervous chuckle, and then turned my expression to relief.

"Oh, there you are." I said cheerfully, "I decided to wait for you on the train but when you didn't come out right away I had to make a short trip to the loo." He looked at me for a short moment then looked down at my bags.

"Here, let me take that for you." He offered.

"Thanks."

"Come on; let's get you on your way to Hogwarts. We're gonna have lots to do. Do you remember what Bella told us about the vanishing cabinet?" he now spoke in a whispered tone. I nodded in silence. I remembered…all too well. I didn't want to do it, but I had to play my part. When I arrive at Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore will know what to do.


	6. Sorting Mistake

Chapter Five: Sorting Mistake

When we arrived, I held my breath as I walked through the large doors and entered the great hall. It was huge – bigger than I would have imagined. But it was wonderful, and special, and full of magic. I felt as if I could extend my arms and embrace its wonder and power. It was truly amazing.

"Jean." Dray called. He directed me over to the front where all the small children were – the first year students.

"You'll have to stay with them until you get sorted. Once you're sorted into Slytherin House, you can come over and sit with me."

"Okay." I said nodding. This should be easy. I walked over to the line of first years. It was a little embarrassing considering I was much taller than them and yet meeting the same fate they were which was to sit underneath a talking hat. _Hey if they can do it I can do it. It's not that weird. Just have him placed on my head, get sorted into Slytherin and off to sit with Dray._ No biggy.

"Jean Lestrange." A female teacher – who I learned was Professor McGonagall – called me up to sit on the stool. I immediately obeyed and sat on the stool as the enormously large, black hat was placed upon my head. As I looked up I realized all the faces of my peers had their eyes locked on me and I couldn't help blush. _This was more embarrassing than I thought._ When my eyes landed on Harry I couldn't help but stare. _How did he get off the train? I never removed Dray's spell._ He returned my gaze harshly and my eyes fell immediately. _So much for gratitude,_ I thought.

"Well well," the hat said in a low croaked voice, "Jean…Lestrange? How odd. That can't be. You're Jean – "

"Please don't say it!" I pleaded to him in a whisper.

"But why did you choose "Lestrange" when you know that is not your name?" he asked in the same hushed tone.

"Because the Order – er, rather Professor Dumbledore asked me to. I'm kind of on a mission and I can't let anyone know who I really am." I couldn't believe I was talking to a hat.

"Ah, I understand." The hat told me. I was glad someone did.

"How did you know who I really was?" I asked astonished. He chuckled low at this.

"You can't full the hat. I can read you perfectly, and you have a good and strong heart, just like your parents." I pondered this, but decided not to go into it any further. Yes I wanted to know, but not just yet. _Let's just get sorted first,_ I told myself. The hat went on.

"You are strong, brave, selfless and worthy of…**GRYFFINDOR!**" he shouted at last. I felt my heart begin to sink and I suddenly felt unwell. _No, no this can't be happening._ I heard a thousand encouraging shouts coming from the Gryffindor table. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs applauded me. And the Slytherins were in an uproar. It was chaos all around me. I was supposed to be a Slytherin! Every Death Eater is and even though I wasn't a Death Eater, I was from that type of family: a family of pure bloods, death eaters…Slytherins. Or at least that's what I pretended to be. This was going to ruin everything.

"What did you just do?" I gathered up enough courage to confront the hat.

"I sorted you into the house you belong." He replied simply.

"No, no, no. you don't understand. I'm meant to be in Slytherin. You have to put me in Slytherin! This has to be a mistake! Dray's gonna kill me! I can't be a Gryffindor!"

"I sorted you into the house you belong." He repeated without any further explanation. And with that, Professor McGonagall released the hat from my head and I was free to get up from the stool and join my colleagues, the Gryffindors.

Everyone at the table seemed happy for me…everyone except Harry. His eyes – though still glaring at me – were filled with astonishment, surprise and confusion. No more than me of course. I looked over at Dray and his expression was relatively the same except he looked a whole lot angrier than Harry was at the moment. I resumed my attention to the Gryffindor table and tried to find a seat. It was pretty crowded. I walked a ways until a girl with wavy, chestnut colored hair that waved down just below her shoulders invited me to squeeze into the seat next to her. I remembered her at once as Hermione – the girl who was sitting with Harry on the train. She had cheerful brown eyes to match her hair.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She smiled as she introduced herself. Since she already knew me I didn't need to tell her my name.

"Nice to meet you." I replied softly.

"And I'm Ron Weasley." The red-headed boy who was sitting next to Harry reached over the table to shake my hand. I only smiled. I looked down at my food but soon realized I wasn't hungry. I lifted my eyes up to Harry's. He was staring hard and I was trying not to flush scarlet. But I didn't look away. I only returned the stare…until something new caught my attention. An old man stepped up to the stand and asked everyone for their attention. He greeted us warmly, wishing us the best evening, and then introduced us to the newest member of the staff who would be our new Potions Master – Professor Horace Slughorn. There was a short applause before he began again, informing us that Professor Snape would be filling in as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The room was mostly silent with the exception of a few scattered claps coming from the Slytherin table. _Apparently nobody likes Snape,_ I guessed.

"As you know," the old professor continued, "each and everyone of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. And you have the right to know why." He took a breath as he prepared to unravel his story. The great room was silent, everyone waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"Once, there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle. Today of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: every day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end," he began to say this with more tensity and sincerity, but it was more than that. It was a warning. He continued on, his eyes filled with caution, "their greatest weapon…is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip! Pip!"

I hadn't realized until he ended his speech that my shoulders had tensed and were nearly unmovable. My hands that were under the table became stiff as they held on tightly to the edge of the table, refusing to let go. _Had his speech really gotten to me so much that I was actually frightened? _I turned my head to look around at everyone else. They seemed unaffected by the Death Eaters' threats on the castle.

"Jean," I jerked my head to where the voice had come from. It was Hermione Granger. I knew she knew my name.

"Are you okay?" I followed her eyes in the direction she was looking, and realized my knuckles were starting to turn white. I immediately let go of the table.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reassured her.

"Come on. I'll take you to the Gryffindor House."

"Um, sure." I said hesitantly as I got up from the table. Together we walked out of the Great Hall and headed towards Gryffindor House. It was then that I stopped her. I knew Draco was watching me, waiting; I had to see him first and get this over with.

"Jean, where are you going?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Um, half a moment. I just need to see someone for a minute. Will you wait for me? I won't be long."

"Yeah, sure." And with that, I departed from her company and disappeared around the corner to find Dray. But before I even began to look for him, out of nowhere, I was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a small room surrounded by shelves of cleaning tools.

"What the h-"

"It's just me, Jean." Dray said as if it were obvious.

"Oh. Hi." I couldn't find words. I knew what he was going to say, but I didn't know what to tell him.

"So? What happened out there?" he asked sternly.

"Out where?" I pretended to act all innocent, but he didn't believe it for a minute.

"You know exactly what. You've been sorted into the wrong house. How did this happen?"

"I don't-" Suddenly the door creaked open, and I jerked my head to see who it was. But there was no one. And then it hit me. _Harry. He was here. It had to be him._ I gasped as Draco slammed the door with such force that it made me jump. He was really angry.

"Stupid Door." He muttered under his breath, and I felt relieved that he didn't suspect anything of Harry. Dray faced me once more.

"How did it happen, Jean? I know you know."

"I don't know, Dray. I really don't. Why don't you go ask the stupid hat if you're so curious." I said harshly. I was beginning to get annoyed; but I was also afraid of him finding out the truth.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?" That question caught me off guard.

"Did you ask the hat? Or maybe you asked the hat to put you in Gryffindor so you could be with Harry."

"What? What gave you that idea? And why bring Harry into this? What does he have to do with anything?" I was mad at Dray now. How could he think that? I didn't like being in Gryffindor anymore than he did!

"Well, I know you like him so why wouldn't you try to be with him?"

"I only met him twice! And anyways, he hates me no thanks to you." I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I was just trying to protect you, Jean. You don't know what he's like. I do."

"I can protect myself thank you very much." I knew I was acting like a child, but I didn't care. Was he going to act like this with all the guys I crushed on?

"Fine. Have it you way. But what are you going to tell Bella? She'll want to know how you're doing so far." He was calmer now but still smug.

"Nothing." I mumbled, "She'll find out when I come home for Christmas Break."

"She won't be happy, you know."

"I know."

"No, you don't." he whispered cautiously. And with that he disappeared out of the room. I thought hard for a minute, pondering what he said, then remembered Harry was still in the room. I quickly scanned the room, looking for some sort of sign that Harry was here. I kept silent, waiting, and then I heard it – I heard the soft exhale of his breath.

"Harry, show yourself. I know you're here." I said, trying to sound annoyed. He obliged and took off his cloak.

"It's not nice to spy you know." I said curtly.

"Like you did on the train you mean?" he snapped back. I couldn't take much more of this. I sighed in exasperated defeat and headed towards the door. But he blocked my way. _What did he want from me? _

"It doesn't matter to me what house you're in. Being in Gryffindor won't change what you are."

"And what am I, Harry?"

"A Death Eater." He said it with such disgust he practically spat out the words. I stood frozen for a minute, shocked. I knew that was what he thought of me. I heard him say it on the train. Yet it still took me by surprise. _How could he say it to my face?_ I wondered dismally. And then I wanted to tell him; I wanted to tell him everything. I wasn't a death eater; I wasn't even a Lestrange. But I couldn't.

It wasn't my secret to tell. I had to keep my word to the Order, and to Dumbledore.

"If it makes you happier to believe that, then go right ahead. Nothing I say will make a difference anyway. Now get out of my way; Hermione's waiting for me." And with that I walked passed him nonchalantly and made my way back to where Hermione was waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go now?" she asked me politely.

"Yeah." was all I could say.


End file.
